Jennie's Vacation at Mt. Horizon
by Stakky
Summary: a newbie's arrival at Horizon Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters at Mt. Horizon but I do own Jennie. Sorry if someone else used that name....wasn't intentional.

Chapter One: The Setup 

"Stop this, I don't want to go. Let go you can't do this!! Mom? Come on, help me out here!" Jennie screamed in an effort to gain assistance in trying to get out of Peter's strong grasp around her thin waist. He and Sophie had gone to pick this girl up because she wasn't willing to go, even though her parents, court orders, and psychiatrist said that it was inevitable. 

"You know you would make this a lot easier if you just came along quietly. This is for your own good. We are only trying to help you. You are going to a safe place" Sophie said. Jennie continued to struggle until Peter and Sophie reminded her that it's either this or a corrective facility. Regaining her composure, Jennie trudged towards the truck and got in. Jennie looked back in anger and fear, at her mom and the judge. She knew why she was being sent to Mt. Horizon, but she was still going to make it difficult for everyone involved. She will find a way out. Within the next three hours, they had arrived at Mt. Horizon. Jennie gazed at the awesome mountain scenery, with a stone cold glare on her face, remaining silent the entire way. So that no one would notice that she was enticed by the scenery, a scowl remained on her pale face.

"Well, we are here, come on out and we will show you around and get you settled in. Jennie stayed in her position and would not budge for anyone. Peter gave her a very stern look while saying, "If you do not come out then you will be on kitchen duty, not to mention shuns, for two weeks and trust me, you will regret that decision."

With that, Jennie slowly got out, picked up her suitcase, and trudged up to the main building. Meanwhile all of the Cliffhangers staring in awe at her. Jennie just ignored them and continued with her expressionless face. This was the first person that they saw that needed to be picked up by both Sophie and Peter. After the typical routine of admittance, Peter introduced Jennie to her group, the Cliffhangers.

"And your first week buddy will be Shelby." 

"Me? But Peter, I am the last person you should chose." 

"I know, I am hoping that you will improve as time goes on." 

"Glad to know you are so self-assured Peter." replied Shelby, with a tone of sarcasm. 

"Alright lights out in fifteen minutes." Everyone began to disperse with miscellaneous groans heard throughout the group. Jennie grabbed her suitcase and followed the girls to their cabin. 

"Don't expect me to be all nice and friendly to ya...that's not my style."

"The feeling's mutual." replied Jennie starting directly ahead.

They walked into the cabin while the others were getting dressed for bed. Jennie picked the only empty bed by the corner. 

Juliette pranced up to her bed. With a smile on her face and her hand stretched out.

"Hi as Peter already told you, I am Juliette. Welcome to Horizon."

"Thrilled." Jennie ignored her hand and kept unpacking her things.

"So what are you in here for?" asked Shelby.

Please review I don't care if it is a negative or positive review. Since this is my first fanfic I just want to know what everyone who reads this thinks. I w ill write more if u like it and if u have any ideas then please do tell. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.


	2. Thoughts Run Wild

"Do you people ever shut-up?" commented Jennie while putting on her pajamas. 

"When there is nothing happening sure, but this isn't one of those times" Shelby retorted.

"Lucky me" mumbled Jennie sarcastically. She pulled her shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair into a quickly made braid and got into bed. Just then Sophie opened the door, "Lights out girls. Goodnight." With that Sophie flicked the light switch to off, and quietly shut the door. Jennie laid in her white sheets watching all the girls slowly drift off to sleep, one by one. When all was quiet and everyone was asleep Jennie grabbed her black adidas sweatshirt and quietly crept out of the cabin. She pulled on her sweatshirt and sat down on the steps of the cabin looking up at the stars. Her thoughts drifted off to a home. She remembered a particularly horrible argument she had had with her mother several months ago. 

*Flashback*

Jennie was walking into Julie's, (her mother) room and noticed that it was still dark and it was eleven in the afternoon. She figured that she would let her mother sleep in because she was very tired the night before. 

"Mommy are you okay? Mommy? Answer me."

She walked up to her mothers bed and looked at her. Julie began to mumble things that Jennie couldn't make out. Then finally Julie mustered up the strength to speak a full sentence.

"Go get your brother to call 911. Hurry."

In a stream of panic, Jennie went to her older brother's room and told him what was going on. Several minutes later, she watched as the paramedics carried out her mother on a stretcher out the door of their house and into an ambulance. She had tears in her eyes. She didn't understand what was going on. Why her mother couldn't talk or move at all. It was as though she was paralyzed from neck down. She was afraid that she was dying.

*End of Flashback*

A chill ran through Jennie's back remembering the fear for her mom. Which then turned to anger and frustration upon remembering the day the doctor told her that her mother has Multiple Sclerosis. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin in her hands. She gazed up at the twinkling stars while several tears ran down her pale white cheeks. Sophie walked up and took a seat next to Jennie.

" Beautiful out here isn't it?"

Jennie wiped her tear stained cheeks hoping that Sophie hadn't seen her crying, and merely nodded a yes.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"What was your first clue?"

"First nights are always tough, but it gets better as time goes on."

"Rioght."

"I don't know. So you like nature?"

"My dad and I used to go hiking and camping in the summer." 

"Oh I can imagine that must have been fun."

"Yeah it was the best time I ever had." Jennie tried to stop herself in realizing that she had already sad more than she had wanted too."

"Well why did it stop?"

"Well dear old daddy was too busy arguing with mother."

Sophie was surprised that Jennie was so honest, but knew it was more than that. She decided to talk to Peter later about going on a hike. 

" Well it has definitely been a long day for you so you should probably be getting back to bed. And just to remind you we will be meeting to talk about your little episode at your house today. Get some sleep, goodnight Jennie."

"Yeah sure." *I really need a cigarette right now. She had to take my cigarettes. My only friend in this rotten hell hole.* thought Jennie to herself. Jennie crawled back into her bed and soon fell asleep.

The next day

7:00 A.M. 

Instead of going to breakfast Jennie walked to a clearing that overlooked a valley and tremendously huge mountains, and sat down to admire the view not to mention the sunrise. Jennie's thoughts wandered again ... 

*Flashback*

Jennie has just arrived from the principals office because of having an attitude with just about every authority figure and not to mention cutting class several times that week. 

"Jennie you look at me when I am talking to you. I don't understand why you are doing this? You can't use your A.D.D. as an excuse this time. So tell me what is going on."

"You mean just like you use your M.S. as an excuse?"

"Jennie don't you dare." Her mother slapped Jennie across her face. Jennie's adrenaline coursed through her body.

"I am so tired of hearing about your pathetic problems. Why can't you just leave me alone?" she screamed.

"You are such a spoiled brat. I cannot believe that you are my daughter." Jennie couldn't believe that her mother had just said that but then again her mother always says stuff like that. She was so selfish. Jennie was so angry, "You know what? I hate living here. I hate you." With that she stomped off to her room. Julie just stood there shocked. But quickly regained her composure to straighten up her daughter... *End of Flashback* 

Jennie winced upon that memory. She hated her mother. No matter how many places she went her mother's voice was still haunting her. Tears once again formed at her eyes. But were quickly wiped away when she heard someone approaching.

"We missed you at breakfast this morning." said Sophie as she sat down next to Jennie. Jennie moved away from Sophie a few feet. Sophie took note of this action.

"Darn, my hearts broken." she replied sarcastically, still focusing her attention toward the horizon.

"I'm sure it is. But for future reference breakfast is not optional. SO what are you doing out here anyways. I mean, besides admiring the view."

She merely shrugged her shoulders. Sophie knew that she wasn't getting anywhere and decided not to push it just yet.

"I came here to tell you that we have group in five minutes."

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Let me guess, its mandatory right?"

"Yep. We're meeting in the lodge."

"Great." replied Jennie who was already walking off towards the lodge.

Jennie's mind begins to race with so many questions.

*Do I have to say anything? Will they make me spill it all out? How will I stay strong?*

Jennie cautiously opened the door to the lodge and walked towards her group. She sat on the floor giving a few feet away from the people next to her. 

Peter and Sophie walked in.

"Good morning Cliffhangers. Nice to see all of your smiling faces wide and awake this morning."

"Like we had a choice." smirked Daisy.

Ignoring that remark Peter continued, "We are going to start group off by introducing ourselves to Jennie and telling her why we are here.

"Scott you start off."

"Hi, I'm Scott. I am here because my step-mother sexually abused me."

"I'm Ezra. I am here because I couldn't deal with my adopted parents divorce, therefore turning to drugs."

"I am Shelby. I am here because I had a step father who abused me."

" I am Daisy and I'm here because I attacked my father with a golf club. He was drunk."

" Hello, I'm Juliette, binge and purge queen.

"And I am Auggie, I was in a gang."

"I am Jennie." *sigh* "I am here because I guess ditching class and running away wasn't an option, oh that and getting high." 

"Okay, that was good. Now we have something else we need to tell you all. We are going on a two day hike. We will be leaving in twenty minutes so meet me back here after packing your bags." Peter said.

Groans were heard throughout the group. Peter noticed Jennie's face light up with a smile as he said this, but was then quickly replaced by a frown.

"Something wrong Jennie?"

"No."

"Alright then, you are dismissed." The Cliffhangers slowly walked back to their cabins.

One Hour Later

"Alright guys, take a five minute break." yelled Sophie.

Jennie sat down by a tree off on her own. Auggie decided to go and talk to her.

"Hey 'sup?"

"Hi."

"How's it goin'?"

She shrugged.?"

"So you into hikin' and stuff like that?"

"Yeah sure. Well and sports."

"Oh really? Meat over there used to play football before he came here. So what sports do you like to play?" Figuring that these were harmless questions, she decided to answer them.

" Well I used to horseback ride and play soccer. But I am into all sports."

"That's kewl."

"Okay gang let's head out. We have one more hour to go before we set up camp for the night."

Auggie noticed how Jennie held her own throughout the hike. She was keeping up with everyone and even going ahead of the rest of the group also. After about an hour, Peter spoke up. "Alright guys let's set up camp here." After everyone set up their tents, it was getting near dusk so they built a campfire and ate. Peter decide to have a group session.

"Time for group Cliffhangers. Finish this sentence, I am feeling..."

Auggie, "Content."

Jules, "Tired." she wined.

Shelby, "Annoyed."

Scott, "Happy."

Jennie, "Empty."

Daisy, "Hopeless."

"Good now tell me why."

Auggie, "Because I am conquering my dyslexia."

Jules, "Because we just hiked forever."

Shelby, "Because these hikes are really getting old, fast."

Scott, "Because I am away from my step mom and with the girl of my dreams." he said looking at Shelby." Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

Jennie, "Because life sucks." she replied looking straight forward though not at anyone.

Daisy, "I can't trust anyone, not even my own father."

"Great well it is soon time to head to the sack."

As they all trudged slowly to their tents, Peter tapped Jennie on the shoulder. She jumped, startled. But when she jumped she threw her arm up as if to guard herself from someone throwing a punch.

"Jeez don't do that to me. God. What do you want?"

"Could you come over here to the fire please so we can chat."

He walked over and sat down on a log that he had pulled up. Jennie sat down on another log.

"Um could you please explain why you got sent here because your records don't contain much information."

"Well what do my records say?"

"It says that you had cut class about twelve times that month. Not to mention violent acts towards your parents, repeatedly running away, and getting into fights with the kids at school. And the fact that you have Attention Deficit Disorder."

"Sounds like you have it all covered." she retorted.

"Then why did you run away?"

She remained silent.

"Jennie please, if you tell us we can help."

"Help? Help? You weren't there to help when my mom almost died. You weren't there to help any other time. How could you possibly help now? Just leave me alone. Go away."

She shot up from her sitting position and began walking away from Peter.

"Jennie...come back please...we're not finished yet." Peter yelled helplessly. Sophie heard Peter yelling and watched as Jennie quickened her pace into a full fledged run and watched as Peter ran after her. Sophie decided to join in the run cutting some of the distance off at an angle. But Jennie was quick and smaller. Peter was slowly gaining speed. 

Jennie ran as fast as she could while low branches were flying into her face and tears stung her eyes so that she could barely see. Sophie had almost caught up to her when Jennie slipped on some wet leaves on the ground in front of her. She hit the ground with a thud then quickly jumped up knocking into Sophie while Peter caught up. 

Jennie attempted to get out of Sophie's strong grasp around her waist , thinking that it was her mother, by thrashing and twisting in her arms and pushing on Sophie's arms.

"Let go of me! Get..."

"Jennie calm down. You aren't going anywhere. It's me Sophie. Just tell us what is going on."

"Just stop!" She yelled, still struggling, when she realized it was Sophie. Peter ran up.

"Jennie...Hun, it's alright, relax, we can help you."

"I just want it to stop. Just let me go!" Sophie released her grasp a little while Jennie attempted to calm down. She collapsed to the ground in tears. Sophie gently wrapped her arms around Jennie's thin body while Peter handed her a tissue from his pocket. 

After calming down a bit Peter looked her in the eye and asked her a question, "Jennie who did you think Sophie was just a minute ago?" Jennie looked at him in surprise. "Peter, what are you talking about?"

"Jennie stop the games, you know what I am talking about. When you were trying to get away from Sophie you looked at her as though she were someone else and when you finally figured out it was her you were surprise and stopped struggling. What was that all about?"

"Just forget it I don't have to tell you anything."

"Fine, but I want you to write me a paper on your fears. The length doesn't matter and I want you to hand it in when we get back to the school. Okay."

With a scowl, Jennie got up, shrugged Sophie's arm away and stomped off back towards the tents.


	3. Getting Settled In

Chapter Three

Jennie was beginning to get settled in and becoming acclimated to Horizon. She still continued to put on a defiant attitude though. Jennie was sitting under a tree when Sophie walked up to Jennie from behind. 

"Jennie can I talk to you for a minute?" 

Turning her head, she replied, "Yeah sure, not like I am doing anything at the moment besides homework anyways."

"Great." With that Sophie found a comfortable spot near Jennie. "I just thought that we could have our meeting outside instead of indoors, since you were out here anyways. So how are things going now that you have been here for a couple of weeks?"

"All right I suppose. Could be worse I guess." Jennie shrugged.

"You haven't been speaking up in group much and since you have been here longer than a week you should begin to start talking and get to know your group considering the fact that you are going to be with them for a while."

"Great...why don't you rub it in a little bit more?" Retorted Jennie with a glaring look in her eyes.

"You know it would help if you verbalized or told someone your problems. You know, let out steam. Instead of taking out your anger on someone else."

" Look no offense, but if I wanted anyone's help I would have asked for it. I don't even know why I am here; it's not like I came voluntarily. I was doing fine where I was going before. Now if you don't mind I have homework to do." Jennie snapped as she turned to leave.

" If you were doing fine then you wouldn't be here, would you?" Sophie irritatingly replied. 

Jennie glared at her, grabbed her books, and walked away. 

Sophie sighed with frustration at not being able to get through to Jennie, and it was starting to annoy her. She decided to go for a little round on the punching bag to de-stress. 

"Looks like your day was as good as mine." At the sound of Peter's voice, Sophie paused and turned around to see him standing in the doorway. "Looks like we both had the same idea."

" You too huh?" Sophie questioned walking towards him.

"Yeah. So what's got you so worked up Soph."

Sophie turned back to focus on the punching bag, "Jennie; I can't seem to get through to her. She always cops an attitude with me whenever I try to talk with her and she never talks in group... I wonder how long she will keep this up."

"She will come around Soph. Don't get so frustrated. For some it just takes a little bit longer to crack that's all. Don't worry, she will let it out when she is ready and in the meantime we just need to gently push her to open up."

"You're right." Sophie commented with a sigh as she put her boxing gloves down. Peter walked over to her placing his arm around her waist and walked towards the offices. 

"So what are you really in here for? Come on you can tell me...I am your friend." David asked Jennie with a bit of his usual sarcasm mixed with flirtation. David and the Cliffhangers had an hour break before lights out time and they were sitting in the lodge. Scott was chopping wood and Shelby was sitting doing her math homework. Auggie was drawing and Jules was reading a book. 

Sorry that this is so short but I have been busy getting in my college applications and finishing papers etc. for school before break began. But I will add several more chapters to this story while I am on break and I will definitely tell the story of why Jennie is at Horizon. I hope that everyone has a wonderful Holiday and a fun filled New Year!!!!!


	4. If Only You Knew

Dislaimer: I dont own of these characters except for Jennie. Thanks. Please read and Review i would appreciate any sort of comments Once again Thank you for reading. 

Jennie just looked at him with no expression for about a minute and then walked away.

"Jeez, not even a reply...busted." commented Ezra with a satisfied grin.

Jennie walked outside hoping to have some time alone to write in her journal. She sat down on the steps in front of the building. She pulled her journal and a pen out of her small black bag that she had been carrying and began to write in it. Just as she was about to start someone walked up from behind her. 

"Aren't you cold being out here?" questioned Daisy.

"Better than being in there." Jennie replied with a nod of her head in the direction of the main lodge.

"Ah, togetherness, gotta luv it." Daisy said with a smirk as she sat down near Jennie. "so whatchya doing?"

"Nothing really. I am just trying to keep my mind occupied I suppose." Jennie replied with a sigh.

"Ahh I know that one quite well actually. So what are you in here for?"

Jennie turned her head away from Daisy looking forwards. "Well you know the usual, running away, getting into fights with people, not to mention my parents, drugs, and the list goes on." Jennie said with a hint of frustration. She figured that if she told maybe they would leave her alone.. "So how about you?" Jennie asked Daisy facing her again.

"Well, my mother is dead; my father is a drunk and when he threatened abuse I wacked him with a seven iron." 

"Life really sucks doesn't it." commented Jennie leaning her head on the railing.

"Some would say that."

"Alright guys, lights out in fifteen minutes," Peter stated while walking to tell the people in the Lodge.

IN THE GIRLS CABIN

The girls are getting settled in their beds when Shelby and Jennie get into a conversation.

"So how do you like it here? Isn't it fun?"

"Sure why not?" Jennie replied with a smirk.

"I bet ya Peter will have another hike up his sleeve if you don't tell him your story soon."

"Well then woods here I come because the day I spit out my useless story is the day all hell breaks loose." Jennie gritted from her teeth as she pulled down her bed covers and hopped under the sheets.

"Well let's just hope that the events that happened last time don't repeat themselves alright. And if we go on another hike because of you I am gonna be pissed."

"Highlight of my day." Jennie said with a roll of here eyes. "Leave me alone Shelby before I really get mad and trust me you don't want that to happen."

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it miss high and mighty, fight with me too. Carrying on the tradition from back home I see." Shelby smirked.

Jennie whirled up from her sleeping position, "I swear to God Shelby, don't push it."

"Well then clue me in cause obviously you aren't telling anyone else."

"I'd rather not. Goodnight." With that Jennie reached over and turned off her lamplight.

Jennie turned over facing the wall next to her. Shelby's bed was across from hers and Daisy's bed was next to hers on the left. She continued staring at the wall as each female cliffhanger drifted off to sleep. Slowly tears started falling down Jennie's cheeks wetting the pillow underneath her chin. Once again she fell asleep crying. Even though Jennie thought that all of the girls were sleeping, there was one that was still awake. Daisy was watching a depressed Jennie fall asleep, wondering what this girl was struggling with, what had made her so bitter and angry enough that she had to lash out at everyone. With a frustrated sigh, mystery still unsolved, Daisy drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning Jennie wouldn't get out of bed. She was so tired of everything. When all of the Cliffhangers got up she continued to sleep. Several of the girls had tried to get her up but she resisted each attempt rather violently too. Eventually they all gave up and went to breakfast.

AT BREAKFAST

The Cliffhangers were all sitting at a table eating and chatting when Peter and Sophie walked up to them. Peter looked around with a puzzled look on his face. "Where is Jennie?"

"Sleeping Beauty refuses to get up." Shelby remarked with her all too familiar smirk. Peter mumbled something to Sophie and then she walked away from the group heading towards the girls cabin. 

Peter walked into the girls cabin without even a knock. "Jennie are you in here?"

"What?" Jennie replied while walking out of the bathroom with a scowl on her face.

"You wanna tell me why you wouldn't get up this morning?"

"I'm up, aren't I?"

"Kitchens for a week. Next time get up on time, okay. Come on we have group."

"Great." Jennie mumbled, rolling her eyes, then grabbing her sweater. They walked to the lodge in silence while Peter was thinking of something to do in group. Jennie sat down by herself not really near anyone in particular. They were sitting in a circle as usual. 

"Okay now that we are all here," said Peter with a strong look over at Jennie, "we can begin group. Okay answer this question, If there is one thing that you would want to have changed about you what would it be? Shelby you first."

"Not being there for my sister."

(Scott) "My past."

(Daisy) "My hatred towards my family." 

(Ezra) "Giving into my fears."

(Juliette) "I would want to change, um, my weaknesses into strengths." she replied with a smile.

(Auggie) "My dyslexia."

And last but not least, Jennie.

" Well ..." Jennie mumbled with a slight hesitation, "My A.D.D." she added while looking at her shoelaces. 

Peter nods with satisfaction and says, "Alright that was good guys. Now I want you to explain why."

(Shelby) "Jess went through what I did, because of me.."

(Scott) "Because it wrecked my relationship with my dad and my football career, not to mention my life."

(Daisy) "Because my dad is all I have left. My hatred towards my parents have turned me into someone else."

(Ezra) "Because I can never do anything without hurting myself or losing confidence that won't allow me to finish. I wanna be able to do something and be proud of myself."

(Juliette) "So then I will be able to stand up to my mother."

(Auggie) "so that I would be able to read with no problems."

(Jennie) "I hate the way I am, I hate my life."

(Peter) "Okay guys, that was good. Time for class guys and when classes are finished I want you to meet me at the ropes course. Alright...dismissed."

With muffled sighs and complaints everyone began to separate and go to their classes. 

Later at the Ropes Course

"Alright, who is first?" questioned Peter.

"I will go first." Auggie grabs the rope from Peter and starts to buckle himself into the harness. Auggie, Ezra, Juliette, Daisy, and Scott all make it through the course alright. Next it is Shelby's turn. Shelby tries to hide her fear from having to do the course behind a monotone face. Sophie gives her a reassuring nod in her direction. Shelby meets her with eye contact implying that she understood. Shelby begins to climb.

"Oh shit," Shelby screamed when her foot slipped from a rope and she began to fall down. But she quickly regained her focus and grabbed one of the ropes on the wall. 

"Are you okay up there Shell?" yelled Peter. " Do ya need some help?" 

"Uhh, no I am fine." replied Shelby with an annoyed tone. With that Shelby pulled herself back up and finished the course.

"Alright last but not least, Jennie." 

"Yee-ha." Jennie mumbled in reply while getting strapped into her gear.

"Just concentrate and relax and you will be fine." Sophie encouragingly told Jennie. Jennie slowly walked up to the start of the course feeling butterflies in her stomach. The others could tell that she was nervous so they tried to cheer her on. But instead of helping her it hindered her. In the middle of the course, distractedly, she reached her right hand up to grab for the rope, but missed it by about a foot and knocked herself off balance, falling off of the course and into the tree. 

" Awww.....Shit!" Jennie cried, "Uhh..." she moaned as she slammed into the large tree. 

Peter caught her on her way down to the ground. 

"That was graceful." David commented while Sophie gave him a hard glare as she ran over to where Peter and Jennie were. Jennie suddenly came to and remembered everything and started crying in hysterics but quickly calmed down because she had the wind knocked out of her. She tried to sit up but Peter put his hand up, advising her to not move for fear that she had broken something. 

"I want everyone to help to put everything back into the truck for me, I think that we will call it a day."

Everyone began moving to wrap up the belts and everything that they had used to climb the ropes course, quietly. Jennie calmed down and said that she was ready to leave. She began to get up on her own when peter and Sophie grabbed each arm. She shook the arms off of her and claimed that she could do it herself. But she went to stand up and felt pain in her ankle and crimpled into a little heap on the ground. She hit the ground with her fists in a moment of frustration. Peter and Sophie reached down and she let them help her back to the truck with a sigh. 

Back at the school Sophie helped her to the nurses while Peter put the equipment away. "Here take a seat right here and I will be back in a moment with an ice pack for that knee," the nurse told Jennie after checking her out. 

" I am sorry that you fell into the tree Jennie." mentioned Sophie with a sympathetic expression shown on her face. 

"No problem. It was my own stupid fault." Jennie replied with a shrug, looking down at the ground. 

"Jennie you are by no means stupid."

"Coulda fooled me." Jennie spat.

"Jennie there is no reason that you should down yourself like that." questioned Sophie. 

" Oh and like you would know." retorted Jennie.

"Well I might have even an inkling if you would just talk to me."

"Look if I wanted your help I would have asked for it okay. So please, just back off and leave me alone. I want to forget my problems and I can't do it when ya'll are always pushing me to talk about them. For heaven's sake, can't you understand at least that?" Cried Jennie as she gritted her teeth and ran out on her still swollen knee. She felt the pain shooting up through her leg like a million needles sticking into her body. She stormed into the girls bunk and plopped on her bed face first. She landed her head on her pillow, letting tears slip quietly down her cheeks. Soon Jennie fell asleep. 

Note from Author: I am sorry this isn't as interesting as other peoples stories but I hope that you can read and review this please. No one really did before So I saw no point in posting more. Please review even if u don't like it., I would want ot know why. Trust me i am not going to get offended by it hell knows i get criticized enough anyways,


End file.
